Nick And Perry's Little Girl
by DominoRuler
Summary: Nicholas and Perenelle had a child. She had recently turned up and is what you would call 'distrustful and alone.' The twist is she has befriended some dead people and Mr. John Dee. Can Nick and Perry make their daughter see the light or is the world on for another surprise?
1. Chapter 1

No One's Pov. DDDDDDDDDDD

Nicholas and Perenelle had just found out Marethyu was Josh Newman. Marethyu opened a portal that sent them back to Paris.

"It's not because I'm immortal, but you know: if I were you, I wouldn't want to die just yet," Marethyu told the two whom he returned home.

"Why not, Josh?" Perenelle asked. They stopped and Perenelle looked at an orphanage. A group of kids were playing in the street outside the orphanage. A little girl around the age of 8 tripped, scraped her knee, and cried out in pain. An older girl, that looked around 12, walked out and picked her up. She turned and looked at Perenelle. For a moment she was confused, but then she took the 8 year old in to tend to her knee.

Marethyu sighed at Perenelle. "Do you remember when I told you your future? I said you could give your husband one of your days and share it together." Perenelle nodded, still looking at the orphanage. All of a sudden, she felt something, like an invisible string. Though, she chose to ignore it. "Well do you remember your child?" he, then, asked. Tears came to Nick and Perenelle's eyes. They had had a daughter last time they were in Paris, oh 70 years ago. Perry had just given birth and Nicholas had been holding off Dee's minions. They had had to flee and their child was surround by Dee's minions and the Flamels guessed they had taken her to Dee. They haven't seen her since. They also hadn't even got a chance to name her yet.

"What about her, Josh?" Nick gently asked.

"She lives here: in Paris."

"Her birthday is coming up. Marethyu, she's over 70 years old. She'll not want to see us. Look at us, Jo-Marethyu! She probably looks older than us. And what'd be the point? We'd watch her die? We don't want to see that," Perenelle explained and questioned.

Marethyu understood where she was coming from, although they didn't know and deserved to know. "I want to talk to you, not out in the open," he said as he pulled out a black flip-phone. Josh dialed a number and there was an answer. In perfect French, Marethyu asked the receiving end, "Is there somewhere we can all meet up, in private?" They heard the other end say they could meet up in one of his houses. Le Comte de Saint-Germain... or Francis.

* * *

They arrived at another one of Francis' house. When they stepped up to the porch, Marethyu rang the doorbell with his hand. Francis opened the door with Joan behind him. Saint-Germain smiled and invited them in. Joan hugged Perenelle. "I hate to ruin this beautiful moment, but you may want to start the immorality potion," Marethyu said. Nicholas asked where he could set up, knowing Saint-Germain had the supplies.

"Here you go," Francis said, handing his old master the ingredients he needed. Nicholas gave him a grateful smile.

While Nicholas was making the potion, Sophie and Scathach arrived. They were in the living room and Josh and Sophie were next to each other. Everything felt right again.

Nick finished the potion in about 5 hours. He brought two vials of it, and noticed the others that had arrived. Sophie and Scathach stood up when he entered. The two that needed the potion, had it in hand. "Now, please, begin explaining," Nicholas gently requested Marethyu.

Josh looked at Francis, pulled out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and handed it to him. "Can you call that number and request what is written?" Josh asked. Francis nodded and walked into the next room. Marethyu turned his attention back to the Flamels. "Somehow, your daughter is 12 years old right now." The Flamels got wide-eyed and gulped down the potion at the same time.

This was the first time Sophie was seeing this. She noticed Perenelle and Nicholas' hair get darker. Their wrinkles got smaller and smaller until they finally disappeared. The bags beneath their eyes faded until they disappeared.

Josh looked at this as though he had seen this question million times before and that he was bored. Possibly it was just the fact that he had an expressionless face.

Francis walked back into the living room. "They're on their way, although only a girl is coming... Samantha, I believe her name was," Saint-Germain explained. Marethyu nodded.

The group began talking about random things. Scathach told them Sophie might have saved her butt a few times. Perenelle was bragging about how Nick walked on water and how he flew by using a parrot.

* * *

"Samantha! Someone wants you to meet them somewhere," Annie, the orphanage 'mother,'(she was never an orphan) reported in French.

Samantha rolled her brown eyes. Who wanted to meet up with her. It couldn't be a friend of hers, she was a loner. "Who is it?" Samantha wondered aloud in the same language. When Annie said le Comte de Saint-Germain, all the girl began squealing and giggling.

One of the girls who was only one year younger than her grabbed her arms, Analise, Samantha thought. "O. M. G. You have to get an autograph for me," the red head said. She had just taken a shower so her hair was wet. Analise was shaking Samantha around and her braid was about to fall down. Finally, when Samantha agreed, Analise let go of her.

Samantha walked into the now steaming bathroom, and redid her ebony black colored braid. She walked back out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at the sight. All the girls were surrounding Samantha's bed. They were all so excited, it was as if Samantha was now the most popular girl. "Helllllooo! Will you all stop getting all giddy over this and think for a moment? Why would le Comte de Saint-Germain want me to meet him?" Samantha asked the girls in English. One of them suggested that she won a contest to meet him. "I would never sign up for a contest. And even if I did, I would have put it under one of your names," she said, putting her pencil in her hair and a piece of paper in the back pocket of her skinny jeans.

Samantha sat down, zipped up her black high heeled boots, and secretly hid a knife in one of them. One of the older girls came up to Samantha and folded her black collar out, showing cleavage. Almost immediately, she put it back the way it was before. Samantha went to look in the mirror. She didn't know why she cared about how she looked. She wasn't a fan of his. She just had a feeling, and Samantha always listened to her instincts. She wore a black long sleeved shirt with symbols all over it, blue jean skinny jeans, and black high heeled boots. They only gave her a little less than an inch. Samantha was tall enough without the boots.

She grabbed her bag, stuffed her book in it, and headed for the door. Annie stopped her on the way. "You better be planning to wear a jacket with that," she playfully warned. Samantha smiled at her. She grabbed her black leather jacket and threw it on. Samantha gave Annie and hug, and a kiss on the cheek before walking out the door toward the address that was given to her.

* * *

 _Ding-dong!_

Scathach shot up. "Heel," Sophie said playfully, and Scatty actually sat back down. Sophie said 'wow' at the same time that Marethyu said it. Sophie looked at her 'twin' with a smile.

Joan had gone to go get the door. She walked back into the room with the same 13-year-old that helped the 8-year-old. She leaned up against a wall that lead into the kitchen. Right at that moment, Perenelle and Nick decided to walk in from the kitchen because they saw a pink heart ring. Joan suddenly found her room very interesting. As she was at the stairs, she looked back at the group. "Coward," Scathach whispered, when Joan's eyes landed on her. As soon as the young girl's eyes landed on Perenelle, she raised an eye brow. That was the only difference on her expressionless face.

Francis stood up and walked over to her. "I'm- well I think you know who I am. Although you may call me Francis." he declared. Saint-Germain held out his hand.

Just to be polite she smiled. She reached into her back pocket, pulled out a piece of paper, and set it on the table next to her. She took his hand and shook it. "Samantha," she stated flatly. The second her hand left his, she grabbed the pencil that had been previously hidden behind her hair. She, also, set it on the table next to her.

Francis smiled and shook his head. He picked up the pencil and paper. "You're a fan I see. Although, it doesn't surprise me. My music usually attracts pretty girls," he said, signing the paper. He gave it back to her.

Samantha leaned to the side and looked at the group. "Is he usually this cocky?" The others tilted their heads indicating sometimes. Samantha looked back at the musician. "Francis, I take it that sweet lady whom got the door is your wife," she said in French. He nodded. Samantha looked as if an idea formed in her head. "No, I'm not a fan. This is for a friend. I only came here to be polite. So please, can we make this quick? I have a bunch of squealing sisters to go back to and give an autograph to," she clarified quickly. Francis looked offended. Nicholas went to his side and murmured something in Arabic to him. Samantha looked bored. "Ok. If by any chance you didn't want me to hear or understand you, then you should have used a more complex language than Arabic," she said, in Arabic. Everyone in the room looked taken back. Once again, Samantha looked bored. Although, it was probably her blank face again.

"You know Arabic," Nicholas said. Though, it was more of a question than a statement.

Clearly, Samantha knew she was getting nowhere, so she sat down. Perenelle leaned toward this girl whom just spoke anther language. "Arabic, French, English, Spanish, ect. ect. ect. Ok, you all know my name, I know the musician's, I don't know yours'," she stated, pointing at everyone else in the room.

"I'm Sophie, and the woman who got the door was Joan."

"Scatty."

"I'm Nick."

"Hello. My name is Perry."

"Marethyu," they introduced.

At Marethyu, Samantha looked as if she were about to pass out. "A-as in 'world destroyer'?"

Marethyu nodded. Scathach smiled at Samantha's stuttering and worrying. She put her hands on her knees and pushed herself to her feet. "Look who's out of words. What's wrong? You're not in the mood to talk anymore?" she pondered, walking toward Samantha. She hated people who thought they were better than everyone else. Little did she know, that wasn't at all what the case was.

Nick called her name, warning her to stop, but she wouldn't listen. "I'm not usually as confident as I was," Samantha whispered behind her bangs. It wasn't that she was scared of Marethyu. She just wondered why someone would name their child world destroyer, and if it meant anything. Scatty kept coming at her, saying rude things. Being an orphan, she knew how to withstand such things. For some reason these really hurt.

Samantha stood up and faced Scatty even though she was still 5 feet away from her. She had no intention to fight this older woman. Before Scatty got too close and she wouldn't be able to, Samantha went around the recliner she was in and headed for the door. Samantha had her hand on the knob when Scatty said the one thing that stabbed her in the heart. "You're parents must have spoiled you." Samantha had had enough. She reached down and pulled up her boot. At the same moment, the twins thought the same thing; they held out their hands (and hook) and Samantha's aura sparked to life, it was **_GOLD_**. When she felt a good grip on her knife, Samantha pulled it out and threw it at Scatty. Samantha flew the door open and ran out. She felt tears in the back of her eyes. At that moment, she, literally, ran into just the right person.

"John Dee. I thought you had forgotten me."

"Oh, come on, Samantha. I could live over 10 thousand years and still never forget you."

John helped Samantha up. "What is that smell? Mint?" Samantha asked in French. Then, Dee got shot through a brick wall.


	2. John Dee, Back Again

No One's Pov. OOOOOOOOOOO

Samantha ran over to Dee's aid. This surprised the Flamels, the 'twins,' Scathach, Joan (who finally came out of her room), and Saint-Germain. Through the rubble, she found him on top of some bricks. "You ok, Dee?" she asked, looking him over. He gave her a 'Do I look ok?' look. "I meant are you going to live?" Dee nodded. Samantha helped him to his feet by slinging his arm over her shoulder.

No one could get a clear shot without hitting Samantha. Scathach was totally okay with hitting her, but the Flamels stopped her.

"I'm ok. We have to get out if here," Dee demanded. He began to pull at her, but she pulled back stopping him.

"Wait. What's going on?"

"I can't explain right now. Do you trust me?"

"Without question."

Dee smiled and realized he had just asked what Nicholas had asked the twins not a week ago. "Then let's go," he said. He began pulling at her again, and this time she didn't pull back. As they were running, Samantha looked back at the strange group. They held their fire, stayed still, and didn't shoot anything at them.

Samantha decided to break free of Dee's grasp once they were upon the orphanage. "No, hon. We're going somewhere else." Samantha opened her mouth to protest. "Do you trust me?" he asked for the second time today. Samantha nodded. "Good, because we're going somewhere that I will need your complete and unquestioned trust."

"I trust you: yes. I'm going somewhere else: no. Sorry, dear," she said, tilting her in sorrow. Her Italian accent was showing when she said that. She looked around to see if the group had followed them, they didn't from what she saw. She turned around and went into the orphanage without looking back.

* * *

Sophie's Pov. MMMMMMMMMMM

Samantha just told Dee she wasn't going anywhere else with him. "Sorry, dear." She looked around and began walking up the gray cement steps. When she got to the door, I expected her to turn around and wave goodbye to Dee. That never happened. I saw his face fall as though he wanted her to wave.

Scathach was being preoccupied by a beast and didn't see Samantha go into the orphanage or stop in front of it. But out of nowhere, Scathach advanced toward Dee. She must've beaten the beast, which didn't surprise me. I put my hand on her shoulder, hoping it would stop her. It didn't. It was a good thing she only wanted answers. Scathach gripped Dee by the collar. "I wouldn't hurt me if I were you. Samantha seems to enjoy having my presence," Dee said, smirking.

Scathach looked as though she were about to murder him. Nick and Perry seemed to have noticed too. They were at her side in a flash, then so were Joan and Saint-Germain. "Calm down, Scatty," Perenelle said. She turned to Dee. "Why are you and Samantha so close?"

Dee turned his head defiantly. I stepped forward, Josh was still in the shadows, and Scatty held Dee up with one hand and was about to punch him with the other. "Wait," he said at last minute. "She's plan B." He looked down in defeat.

Everyone turned to us seeing if we knew what Dee was talking about. Josh obviously didn't remember, so I tried to. My eyes went silver for a minute or two.

 **Flashback:**

Osiris, the man I believed to be father, was about to say the enchantment that would take away Dee's immorality. "Wait! Allow me to use plan B. It's full proof!" Dee shouted.

Isis, the woman I believed to be my mother, and Osiris 'huddled' and turned back. She half her head high and her aura sparked to life. Now that I knew the possibilities, I knew they were probably mind messaging. When her aura died again she shouted, "No! I have read your true intentions. You plan to go against us," she boomed. Now that I think about it, she tricked us. Wow! We only believed her because she was our mother and we thought her honest and good.

"Wait, pleas-."

"No," Osiris began. Then he said the immortality reversal spell.

 **Flashback Over.**

They were all looking at me intently. I told them what happened, but that I still didn't know what plan B was.

"What's plan B?" Nick asked anxiously.

Dee's aura sparked to life and he was gone. We heard his voice from behind us. "I lasted quite some bit in the past 10-thousand years." We all turned to see him wink out of existence. I looked up at the sky to see it was about 1 possibly 2 there in Paris.

Some of the 7-14-year-old kids came out of the orphanage with water guns and some of them with water balloons. The Flamels pulled us back into a far back hiding spot, but close enough to see the front yard. "You guys," one of the kids whisper/shouted, "Samantha is in the back." They all set off in a military way. Samantha came up from the other side with a nerf and dart gun. From a distance, she shot the balloons with the dart gun. Once the kids heard balloons getting popped, they turned around and prepared for war. "You sure you want do this?" a boy who looked around 9 asked. Samantha nodded and some of the kids charged at her.

Samantha didn't flinch, move, or pick up her breathing. I found it pretty impressive. Then I found out they were on her team. Some of the kids shouted, "traitors," but no one acted upon them.

After a long war only 3 were left: Samantha, someone else on her team, and an enemy. They took that game seriously. I mean they had walkie-talkies, color coded vests, they went to the park to do it better (which was across the street, so we didn't have to move), and even had their own hunting dogs. Once it was only the three of them, they went back into the orphanage's yard. Samantha was in a hiding spot when she heard a fake cough. She came out from behind the bush she was hiding behind to see her only teammate on the ground. He uttered a 'I've been hit, you must avenge me.' Samantha smiled at him and soon her head. "No, no, no, you can't be gone, I need you - Nope, can't do it anymore. Head inside now," she commanded, with a little laugh afterward.

She turned to look around and saw us. She froze the instant her eyes landed on us. That allowed the opponent to shoot her. Samantha abruptly soon her head and faced the winner. She bent down to his height. "Great job. Uhh... You win so you get the last cookie," she told him. He started running around saying 'yay! I get the last cookie!' until finally she got him to go inside.

Samantha looked us over and her eyes landed on Scathach. There was no hatred in her eyes, which surprised me. Most of the time, when someone knows and sees Scathach they either run from her(which is the most common), fight her, or (if you're friends) say hey and such.

Finally Samantha said something. "I thought I drew blood from you. Or did I miss, I wasn't really paying much attention," she said, tilting her head and leading us over to a blue bench in the park. Scathach completely ignored her silent question of how she was still alive.

"I am sorry for what I said. I did not know," Scathach said as we all sat down.

"You had no need to know," Samantha replied. Nick, Josh, and I remembered when Nick said such a thing, so we looked at each other in shock.

"You're an orphan?" Scathach asked.

"Yes."

"And yet you allowed me to say that your parent probably spoiled you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I know how to deal with insults."

"What about your 'sisters'? If you're an orphan, then you don't have any sisters?"

"The females I share a room with ."

"Why are you using such short answers?"

"I am not one to talk much."

"Or maybe you don't know many words."

Samantha's eyes widened. Then, all I could see was hatred. "What is wrong with you?" Samantha asked, slamming her hands on the table, standing up.

"What do mean?" Scathach looked at her startled because her eyes were normally brown, but now they were bright green.

"You do not know me yet you have insulted me on two accounts. Both times, I was only with you only to be po-lite," she said quickly. She separated polite to emphasize it.

Samantha stood up and turned around, about to leave. "Wait. Please don't go," Perenelle practically begged. Samantha stayed still. I had turned on my Awakened senses and she didn't move, not a muscle. Wow! "There is something we NEED to tell you." Samantha sighed and turned her head, but only far enough to see her shadow over her face.

I heard leaves rustling and went alert. "Samantha," a voice said from in front of Samantha. She looked up and a smile appeared on her face. It was the one and only John Dee.

* * *

Samantha's Pov. IIIIIIIIIII

I heard a familiar voice call my name. Instantly, I knew who it was. I looked up, saw John, and smiled. "Dee," I said sighing in relief. He wasn't alone, so I stiffened again.

"Samantha, don't move," Dee said gently. Before I could ask why, Dee pointed to my ankle and nodded his head forward. I followed his gaze and it lead me to a sort of golden chain trapping my ankle. I followed the chain to Marethyu. It was connected to him like a golden outline. I looked back up at Marethyu. I had one thought: I had to get away from them.

* * *

Marethyu Pov. NNNNNNNNNNN

Samantha had a thought and I heard it. _I have to get away from them._ No! She was getting the wrong impression. Technically, Samantha and I were gold brother and sister (Sophie and Joan were silver sisters). "Please forgive me," I murmured and sent a wave towards her. Samantha slumped to the ground unconscious.


	3. Dee's Fortress

Samantha's Pov. OOOOOOOOOOO

Everything was fuzzy, and I don't mean my memory. My memory was fine... well kinda. I was confused. Why did I fall into unconsciousness in the first place? What was the gold thing. And finally, where in hell was I?

I began to come to with someone stroking my hair. Why was someone stroking my hair? "I think she's awake," a familiar female voice said. Even with my eyes closed, I could tell a light was on... or it was the sun. "Samantha, hon, are you awake?" the voice asked. _Hon._ The last time anyone called me that was my mom before she got cruel. "Josh, what exactly did you do?" I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried to think of what could tell them I was awake but couldn't open my eyes. Ok, that was a little too nitpicky. I could stir, no I could stir in my sleep. Slumber was threatening to claim over me again. I resisted, but it was getting too strong. Eventually I gave up and feel back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Scathach's Pov. RRRRRRRRRRR

I heard Samantha's breathing change. She must've been awake. I tapped Perenelle's shoulder, touched my ear, and pointed to Samantha. Perenelle nodded. She must've heard it too. Perenelle had been stroking her daughter's hair, taking every detail of her in.

"I think she's awake," Perenelle announced. She looked at Samantha with sorrow. What did Marethyu do to the poor girl? "Samantha, hon, are you awake?" Perenelle stopped stroking and looked at Marethyu. "Josh, what exactly did you do?" she asked, getting up walking over to him. I heard Samantha strain to stay awake. Soon, she fell back into slumber.

Marethyu his hands up in defense. "I just connected our auras and sent her soothing and sleepy waves. And might've taken some of her energy to make it take longer for her regain full consciousness."

Joan went over to Perenelle and, in the French of her youth, told her, "He is correct. Just as I am a silver sister to Sophie, Marethyu is a gold brother to Samantha, and of course Samantha is a gold sister to Marethyu." Perenelle went back to Samantha, who was on a cot, and looked at me. I shook my head, telling her that she was asleep again. Nick walked over to Perenelle and sat next to her.

Nick mumbled something into her ear and she replied by mumbling in the same language. It was like, "Why are we doing this? We don't want to get her involved, right?"

Perenelle replied like, "She is already involved. She knows Dee and has a gold aura. There is no way out, she'll just have to cope like all of us except Scatty. Scatty was born this way."

(Did Lady Gaga's "born this way" song pop into any of your minds? It did mine. My dad named my dog Lady Gaga, so that's probably why.)

* * *

Nicholas's Pov. LLLLLLLLLLL

Dee had captured us and did a warding spell to prevent us from using our auras to effect outside the cell. What confused me was why we were still alive. They probably wanted our knowledge, but last time they had or almost had what they wanted, they didn't care about our knowledge anymore. Maybe Dee didn't work for the dark elders anymore. No, that was wishful thinking.

Samantha had been going and coming in and out of consciousness. At the moment, my daughter was tossing and turning until finally she was on her back. She shot up and let it a small cry. She was breathing hard and looking around, confused. Perenelle was sitting in a corner behind me in silence. I was sitting a few feet in front of the cot. Francis and Joan were sitting, leaning on the wall beside the cot. Marethyu and Sophie were sitting in the other corner across from Perenelle. And Scatty was leaning on the wall on the other side. Samantha rubbed her face and I smiled at it. It looked plain silly.

She quickly took in where she was and hopped off the cot. Samantha looked around at who was in there. She went behind where I was sitting and I heard her slide down the wall. So, she was sitting. After a few minutes of silence, Samantha got up and walked over to me. She pulled a knife and got one knee. It looked as though she was lunging at me.

* * *

Samantha's Pov. EEEEEEEEEEE

I remembered waking up and falling back asleep multiple times. I fell asleep again.

Dream/Nightmare:

I was standing in a room wearing a light blue dress that stops at my ankles and dark blue flip-flops with rainbow fuzz on the straps. I knew what happens next, I had the same nightmare all the time. I sat back down and everything went black. The darkness had finally gone. We were singing in the car, driving on a bridge in my favorite place in the world, San Francisco. Dad changed the radio station. My red headed mother changed it back. My blonde father clicked _'_ _last'._ I looked at my blonde sister just as she was looking at me. We both nodded and covered our ears and closed our eyes. Mom and Dad began to argue about the radio. None of us saw a black limousine about to pull in front of us.

I peeked for a fraction of a second to see the limousine. "Mom! Watch out!" I shouted. Mom looked in front of her and gasped. She turned the wheel and we were in the air about to go to into the river. On instinct, I pushed open my sister's door and pushed her out. I saw her land on the grass. The last thing I saw before hitting the water was Destiny, my sister, looking up, confused. There was a flash of white light as we hit the water.

I was in a white room. Two people were walking up to my left, and one to my right. After a few more moments of them walking, I saw who they were. My Mom, my Dad, and Destiny. I was so tempted to run towards and embrace them, but once I turned to them, they shook their heads telling me they didn't want to. I looked to my left. My Mom was wearing blue jeans, a tie-die shirt, and gray Nike shoes. My Dad was wearing a baby blue button up shirt with nice gray pants and black shoes. My parents were holding hands. I looked to my right. Destiny was wearing a black shirt with strange designs on it, blue jeans, and dull green tennis shoes.

"How could you let us die?" my mother asked, accusingly. "You survived. We did not. How could you?" I stepped backwards, hating to be under pressure.

It turns out I stepped into Destiny. "Destiny, help me explain I didn't let them die," I begged.

"Why would I want to do that?" she asked. I stepped away from Destiny. "You let me have amnesia! I didn't know who you were, and you didn't tell me! So why would I want to help you?"

They all had me surrounded. I feel to my knees, sobbing. "I knew itwould be painfulenough with your memories ofme and yourfamilie-e-e-e-e," i cried out, " I thought itbetter foryou notto!"

"It wasn't your decision to make!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried. I was on my knees covering the back of my neck with my hands. "Please forgive me-e-e-e-e," I begged again.

"You could've told me. It would have given me hope, something I didn't have! You are and weren't my Mom, you didn't know what was best me," Destiny spat out like a bad piece of candy.

I sobbed harder.

"Oh oh oh, my turn to make her cry," my father volunteered happily. He got down to my height, grabbed my chin, and turned it toward him. If it were anyone else, I would've spit in his eye, if he still had one from messing with me. "Your mother and I only got divorced for one reason: you. If we hadn't adopted you, we never would have got a divorce, never would have been in therapy, and never would have been on the road at that moment. Plus, there is the fact that you are the one who wanted us to go to therapy." I sobbed harder because of knew it was true. Wait... I was adopted?

End of dream.

I couldn't take it anymore. I shot up, let out a small sob, and was breathing hard. I took in my surroundings. I was somewhere I had never seen before. I was in a cell type of thing. I had been laying on a cot. Like in jail? My heart had finally gone back to its normal pace. Next, I saw who else was in there. Nick was a few feet away from the cot. Perry was at an angle behind him, in a corner. Saint-Germain and his wife, Jean I think, were sitting against a wall on one side of the cot. Scatty was crossing her arms and leaning on the wall on the other side. 'World destroyer' and Sophie were in the corner on the other side of the wall from Perry. Everyone was sitting on the floor. I quickly rubbed my face, using friction, to wake myself up, and I noticed Nick smile at me. Was I doing something funny? Oh yeah, rubbing my face.

I hopped up and went to the wall behind Nick. Since Perry and Marethyu & Sophie were on opposite sides of the wall, I leaned on the middle part and slid down.

After a few more minutes of silence, I decided it was getting depressing. I stood up and went over to Nick. I got my knife out of my boot and got to one knee. I saw Nick flinch and tried to stop the smile appear across my face as I shook my head, stopping myself from smiling. I began to carve a chess board into the ground. I pulled out some colored chips and placed them in the correct spot. "Do you play?" I whispered. He nodded. I sat cross legged and we played a good few games. I had taken off my silver cross earrings. Nick won the first 2 games. I won the last 3. "Finally. A good opponent," I said in an ordinary tone.

"You are quite good. Where did you practice?" Nick asked. I bet he was trying to get me to talk about myself. I shook my head and told him my orphanage, but that no one there is as good as him or ever got that close to beating me. "So, your good at chess?" he asked another question.

I shook my head. I was about to smile. I hadn't smiled since I had been abandoned in Paris... why was I about to smile at him? "It's not the most complex game, but no. I haven't had a good time to practice since my-" I stopped myself, "nevermind." I went right back to the game. I could tell he wanted me to talk about anything by his looks. "How long was it? The moment I actually fell... unconscious... the first time, that is?"

He looked up from the game. "A day. You've been unconcious. Today is June 26th."

I looked up and he seemed to be looking for a reaction. I kept my face expressionless. It was getting closer to that dreadful day. My birthday. I shivered at the thought of it. Just then, Dee opened the door. "Is she awake?" he asked. Nick leaned back and I saw Dee just as he saw me.

* * *

My Pov.

Comment!  
Review!


	4. The Awakening

Samantha's Pov. RRRRRRRRRRR

Dee opened the door. "It's she awake?" Nick leaned back and Dee saw me. I waved at him, looked back at the game, moved my piece, and beat Nick. I looked back up. Dee stepped into the room and everyone tensed up. Scatty got into a fighting stance, Joan got up and did the same. The air was slightly tainted with the smell of oranges and vanilla. There was also the smallest fragrance of mint. I swear I saw the outlines of them, also known as their auras. I used to study auras and I thought they were cool, but seeing if different from believing.

"I just want Samantha to come with me," he explained. I stood up and shrugged. I brushed myself off.

When I began to walk towards him, Nick grabbed my ankle and squeeze slightly. I looked at him, but he was looking at Perry. "You don't know who he is," Nick whispered, not looking at me. He let my ankle go.

I looked back up at Dee. "You mean they don't know?" I asked, confused on why he didn't tell them. They obviously knew each other. Dee shook his head, and I mouthed 'wow.' "Back then, I suppose they didn't know, but Mr. Dee here does. He's a descendant of John Dee. The man who worked for queen Elizabeth the first. How could you not tell them?" I shook my head shamefully. The others didn't seem to believe me. "Oh, don't worry. I didn't believe him at first either." I began to walk towards him again.

This time it was Perry who stood up, she put her hands in my shoulders. She looked me dead in the eye. I looked into her bright green eyes and she looked into my brown eyes. "He's not at all related to the original John Dee. He _is_ the original John Dee," she explained emotionlessly. I was about to laugh, but stopped before I made a sound or a smile. Perry's eyes were hypnotic, I almost believed her, but then I remembered reality. She really felt this way. It was insane!

"Samantha, come on," Dee commanded, holding out his hand. I took a step backwards from Perry and she let go of me. We were still looking into each other's eyes. I broke the connection and walked out with Dee.

I don't remember what happened after I was "awakened," as it was apparently called, with Dee which was bad because I have an impeccable memory. He asked me if I trusted him and I did the the same thing I did him the last time he asked me: I nodded. I do remember him saying I was about to be awakened. I had closed my eyes right then; I might've trusted Dee, but he could still scare me and make me but want to know what was going on around me. I don't remember what the first thing whoever it was said.

I remember the five phrases and the sensations. One of the phrases was like, "To see with acuity." I felt someone else's hands brush against my eyes. Out of curiosity, I barely open them and everything was brighter. I could see everything in front of me and I didn't believe it. I saw the woman whom "awakened" me (whatever that meant). Of course, Dee who dipped his head in acknowledgement. The walls around us; which, from what I could tell, we were underground.

Another phrase was, "To hear with clarity." The same woman as last time place her hands on my ears then removed them. It felt like cotton was removed from my ears. I thought I heard talking from above ground. They sounded like the people from my cell, but of course that was absurd. I think I heard my own, the woman in from to of me, and Dee's heartbeat. I think I was insane now.

The third was, "To taste with purity." Whoever it was, also brushed against my lips. I swear I tasted the lipstick I had put on earlier and apparently didn't get all the way off. I thought I could taste my toothpaste... and my breakfast! This was incredible and crazy. Maybe I was losing my mind.

The 4th phrase was, "To touch with sensitivity." The person's hands applied pressure to my hands and I, unconsciously, applied back, stopping them from pushed me backwards. Suddenly, wearing the high-heeled boots wasn't as good an idea as I predicted. Earlier, I had started to feel the minor pain, but this... this was excruciating. It was as if I wanted to rip them off and burn them.

The final phrase was, "To smell with intensity." Her fingers rubbed the ridge of my nose. I smelled the woman in front of me, she had an otherworldly scent to her. I also smelled Dee in the corner, man he really needed a shower. I must've been imagining it, I must've. This couldn't actually be happening.

I felt fine. That is, before my senses started to hurt me. Of their own accord, my arms were shot out beside me and I was lifted five feet in the air. Then I heard it, the loud crash of a door coming of its hinges. I also smelled oranges, vanilla, mint, lavender, and burnt leaves. Then, everything went black.

No One's Pov. DOMINORULER

Nick, Perenelle, Sophie, Josh, Francis, and Joan were prepared for knocking down the door that kept them concealed.

They started their auras and at the same time let them burst a ray at the door. Their auric scents filled the fortress. They spilt up to spread out the scent. Sophie was with Perenelle, thinking maybe Perenelle might be able to dull her auric scent and to catch up, and Scathach. Marethyu was with Joan to make it look like they were the twins. Saint-Germain was with Nick. They all agreed to meet up at the house they stayed in when they found the real twins.

Perenelle stopped them. "What about Samantha?"

Sophie grabbed her arm and gently squeezed. She gave Perenelle a gentle smile. "You and I will find her." Josh gave a worried glance to Sophie. "Ok. If we don't find her in 10 minutes, we'll just go to Francis's house." Perenelle opened her mouth to protest, but Sophie gave her a stern look so Perenelle just nodded.

"You will keep a sharp eye out for her, won't you?" Perenelle asked, her maternal instincts kicking in.

They all nodded in unison. They went their separate ways.

Perenelle's Pov.

Sophie, Scathach, and myself began to go down a random corridor. There were no guards. It was too easy. Clearly, Samantha wasn't down here. It was almost as if she read my thoughts because Sophie whispered, "Dee might be trying to trick us into thinking she isn't down here when she really is." I looked at her and silently asked what we were going to do. "We continue down the corridor. We might see some guards then we will know if she is down here," she declared softly, gently clinging to me as Scatty took up the rear and we walked down the hall.

The three of us continued down until we turned a corner and saw a Cucubuth. Scathach unseathed her twin blades, but I held up my hand, stopping her. I turned the corner we just came from, let some energy trickle into my aura, and it flared to life. I held up both my hands and the cameras in the next and last 5 halls went out. I poked my head around the corner and saw the Cucubuth still there. I raised my hand, made a glove of my aura, and made it sound like there were footsteps running away. It didn't even look in the direction of them.

"May I do it my way, now?" Scathach asked, clearly annoyed. I motioned for her to go ahead. Scathach smiled. She jumped out and we heard fight noises. "Come on. We have about 5 minutes until he comes to."

Sophie and I came out from behind the corner. We both looked at the Cucubuth, then at Scathach. "I was expecting you to kill it... but okay," I said, a little disappointed, but I didn't let it on.

We stepped over the Cucubuth. "Well, Cucubuths are hard to kill. So, do you want to go in there?" Scathach asked, pointing to the door the Cucubuth was guarding. I nodded. Scathach got ready to fight if need be, but she could also put her swords away if it was Samantha. She pushed open the door and I flared my aura in that moment. It was Samantha, she looked horrible. Her hair looked like a birds' nest, her clothes were filthy, and she looked as though she was having a battle in her sleep but she was still. Her eyes were twitching and she was ghost pale. Scathach put her swords back in in their seaths and picked Samantha up, one arm under her knees and another under her back, Scathach pulled her close like a mother would her child. Samantha's hands were in her lap. Scathach held Samantha in her arms. "Perenelle you take up the rear, Sophie you in front of me." We did as we were told, closed the dorr behind us to make it look like we were never in there, and kept going. Just in time, too. Just as we turned the corner, I saw the Cucubuth get up.

We came to a part where we didn't know which way to go, left or right. "Where to now?" Scathach asked.

"Left," Samantha mumbled in her sleep, though she didn't shift. She just mumbled. She was right. We went left and found ourselves outside in the fresh air.

We made it out of the fortress and made our way to Saint-Germain's house. We had to get a taxi and luckily Palamedes was in town. "Need a lift?" he asked, pulling up to them.

"Pally you gave me a fright!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Don't call me Pally. I hate that."

"I know."

Sophie opened the door and allowed Scathach to get in. Next was me and Sophie got in the front. I looked at Samantha and was shaking and ghost pale. Scathach caught my gaze and gave me a reassuring smile that didn't work. "So, where to?" Pally asked. Sophie told him she didn't know that address. "Well, that's not helpful," he complained.

"Oh, be quiet and I'll tell you where to go," Sophie commanded. I remembered the younger Sophie, the one who worked at the Coffee shop and always told me what was on her mind when I asked her. Then again, she actually told Perry Fleming what was on her mind. But Sophie was still Sophie, just wiser and older. Older than me, which was hard to be.

We arrived at the house in 10 minutes. Scathach gently set Samantha down on the couch. Nick walked into the room along with Joan, Francis, and Josh. Nick hugged me, Josh hugged Sophie, and Joan hugged Scathach. "Come on, guys. We weren't gone too long," Soph complained.

After about an hour, we heard Samantha's voice. "Where am I?" We walked into the room. "W-what's going on?"

"Samantha, hon. What's the last thing you remember?" I asked. At the word 'hon' her flinched. I'd ask her about it later.

"Well, that's easy. Dee called it... uh... Oh yeah, the awakening... I still have no idea what that means."

My Pov.  
 **I feel like I'm writing to myself.**

 **Comment!**  
 **Review!**


	5. Confusion And Terror

Perenelle's Pov. RRRRRRRRRRR

"So, tell me what happened," I demanded, getting angry at Dee.

Samantha sighed and rubbed her face waking herself up more. She leaned back. "I... don't... know. I can't seem to remember too much of it," she managed, her voice cracking.

I got up and sat beside her, but she only uncomfortably scooted over. "Hon, what do you remember?" Samantha seemed to tense at the word 'hon'. She hadn't tensed up the first time I called her hon. Or at least I thought she hasn't, then again Samantha was asleep.

She looked down at her shoes and sighed. Her eyes lifted and as soon as they meet mine, they shot back down. "I-I was on a dark room, or-or I think it was dark. One minute it was and the next it wasn't. Uh... Dee asked me if I trusted him and I nodded and who ever else was in there, that seemed to be enough for her. She-she um... She said something about seeing and acuity. Then she said something about hearing with clarity. Next was," she furrowed her brow trying to remember, "tasting with... um-" Sophie interrupted her.

"You don't need to say anything else or strain to remember. We know what happened," Sophie announced.

Samantha head shot up and her eyes met Sophie's. She had a confused look, then a confident one. "Ok. Then can you explain it to me. 'Cause I've never even heard of those phrases. I still don't understand what happened. What does 'being awakened' mean?" she demanded. Samantha crossed her legs.

"Perenelle, Nicholas. I'll let you handle this."

Samantha let out a forced laugh. She met the gazes of those of us who looked at her funny. She began to shake her head. "The only Perenelle and Nicholas that are - or rather were - married or even together are dead. They were born in, like, the 1300's." We all gave her serious faces. "You're kidding me, right? The greatest alchemyst of his time was playing chess with me? Ha. As much as I wish that were true, I'm purely a sceptic." Well at least she seemed to be getting more comfortable around us.

Samantha's Pov. EEEEEEEEEEE

Why am I getting more comfortable around them? I taught myself not to get close to people. I'm soooo screwed. Why am I talking so much, you ask. Oh yeah, it's to have something to do so I don't focus on my senses which are way too heightened. Perry got back in front of me and began to explain.

Nick and Perry told me about how Scatty was a warrior named Scathach. They tried to tell me what auras were, but I told them I already knew. Then they told me that they can focus their and what the colors and scents were. They told me that mine was gold, a rare one.

After about an hour, they had told me everything. I hope. I really hate liars.

By 12:00, I was a bit hungry, but thought it better not to mention anything. Perry left the room when Joan came back and they went upstairs after Perenelle told Nick to fill me in on the rest.

"Ok, so... we've explained that we have searched for the twins of legend ever since we became immortal. Oh yes. Marethyu's real name is Josh..." I knew my eyes got large at that name. They were just confirming my suspicions. "...and Sophie and Josh are the twins of legend. That pretty much covers it. Every now and again you may need to ask us questions, though."

Perry came back down. Nick walked into the next room while Perry stayed with me. She leaned forward and rested a hand on my knee. I got tense, but either she didn't notice or she didn't care. "You must be hungry?" she asked in French with a smile.

I put my thumb and index finger close together. "Maybe just a bit," I said in the same language. Perry chuckled, took my hand, and pulled me up. God, she's strong. I had to look at my shoulder to make sure she didn't pull it out of its socket. Perry let out an amused chuckle. "I'm glad you think it's funny you almost dislocated my shoulder," I sarcastically stated, almost smiling. I made sure to stop myself.

Why on Earth have I almost smiled three times? Something is seriously wrong with me. I smelled something like sausage and rolls. Although, the thought of it made me want to hurl.

Perenelle must've noticed my expression because out of nowhere, she grabbed my arm. I knew I had looked shaken. Perenelle's expression softened. "I'm sure they have something you'd prefer," she gently said. I just nodded.

We walked into where Nicholas had walked in earlier. It was a kitchen. Wooden table with fruit in it, a sink full of dishes, and cabinets that appeared to be quite old. I was snapped out of my 'taking it all in' by Nick in front of me with his eyebrows raised. I said something smart like, "Hmm?" I really didn't feel in the mood to talk.

"I asked if you wanted to do a rematch of chess." I stuck with my nodding. Nick smiled.

I looked around not moving until Joan, I think that was her name, walked up to me. "Feel free to help yourself," she declared. I nodded again and grabbed an apple. I walked back to where I was and just ate it. "I wonder who Awakened you," Joan said after like 3 minutes of silence. She looked at me. "Can you describe her?"

I shook my head. That was a lie but they were clearly liars too, I could tell.

* * *

Nick and I were sitting playing a game of chess. I was totally winning that is until he moved his knight to trap me in a square. He forgot about a little gap he left open and I took it, then I took his queen. His face fell. Then, he did the stupidest thing ever, he put his king in a trap set up for his queen. "Checkmate," I said. He looked back down and saw what happened.

It was 9:53 and Saint-Germain showed me where I'd be staying. He explained Joan and Perry had set it up and I knew that was where they had gone off to. Though, I wasn't sure if I trusted myself to sleep.

I was just sitting on the bed reading when I heard footsteps. They were too light to be Saint-Germain. Then I heard the person's hair sway. They were Perenelle's footsteps. She stood at the door. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" she asked.

Not looking up from my book on William Shakesphere, I answered. "I don't sleep well."

She walked over to me and squatted behind the book. She took my book. She took my book from me! That never ends well for the other person. "I'll watch over you, if you wish."

I considered this for a moment. I began to get really exausted. How tired was I? I nodded. Perenelle smiled. She helped me up and I saw a little of her white aura. She set me down in the chair across from the bed, probably noticing how tired I was. I was almost in dreamland when I felt myself get lifted up and set down on the bed. Then I blacked out.

Perenelle's Pov.

I walked up the stairs to the room I was staying in when I saw Samantha's light still on. I stood in the doorway watching her read. She reminded me so much of Nick when he was younger. I smiled at the thought. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked.

She didn't look up but said, "I don't sleep well."

Nick used to not be able to sleep well. Ever since we were searching for the twins.

I walked over and squatted in front of her and allowed some energy to trickle into my aura. I focused on Samantha getting some sleep. "I'll watch over you, if you wish."

I could tell by looking at her, she was getting more and more tired. She just nodded so I smiled. I lifted her up and at her in the chair as I saw her about to pass out. As I pulled back her covers, a smirk appeared on my face and I knew it. I couldn't believe I had to force her to go to sleep. She looked almost asleep so I helped her get into bed. She was most definitely getting exhausted. She fell asleep instantly.

"Once she find out you did that," Scatty's voice said, "she's not going to be happy." I turned to the Shadow Maiden.

"Since when do you care about what she likes?"

"I don't. She has spark, though. And I like spark. She had a good aim too. If I hadn't caught that knief, I would be down for the count right now."

"Goodnight, Scatty." And with that I left Scathach to watch the tossing and turning girl. I wondered if she was wondering what the girl was dreaming about. I know I was.

* * *

My Pov.

 **Comment** **!**


	6. Nightmares And Reality

No One's Pov.

Samantha was having another one of her nightmares. The same one she always has.

Samantha shot up and the air was tainted with the fragrance of oranges, but they smelled sour. She got up and went up to where she had smelt flowers. She assumed there was a way to get to the top. She found a redish door with a silver outline. Samantha guessed it was for Francis's and Joan's auras.

She went up and what she saw was beautiful. A bunch of plants. A few benches. And a painting on the ground. Of what she could make of it, it was a flower. She sneezed. Samantha went over to a chair and sat down. It was freezing out, but she didn't mind. ' _The cold never bothered me anyway.'_ she thought.

Samantha went to a chair and sat. She breathed in the morning air and noticed some birds just getting up. After about an hour of trying to figure out where she was, she heard footsteps. They were just as heavy as the ones she had heard the night before. Perenelle. Then she heard another pair. Samantha pushed her hair behind her ear and focused. She was use to zeroing in on her senses. Samantha had always excellent senses all together. She picked up a small smell. _Mint._ Of course Nick would accompany his beloved wife. They were coming up the stairs. Samantha put her hair back in it's original placement and acted natural. Natural. What did that mean? She didn't know anymore.

Perenelle's Pov.

I was in dreamless sleep when I smelled it. _Sour oranges._ Only Marethyu and Samantha have gold auras and Marethyu would only be scared if there were snake around. There weren't any snakes anywhere near there. Samantha. I shot up, fully awake. What scared her? She seemed to be the type of girl who wasn't scared of much, just like how I was and am. Nick awoke as the bed shifted, though he didn't move. I shook his shoulder. "Huh?" he hummed.

"Smell," I commanded. I was getting a little worried. He mumbled 'oranges', then made the connection.

We went to the room where she stayed, but she wasn't in there. Then we heard her. Well, we heard her breathing. Well, I did. We heard it best at the door that led up to Joan's garden. I looked at Nick who shrugged. We walked up the stairs and saw Samantha sitting in a chair out here, doing nothing. We stood there for a moment.

"Are you going to come out, or just stand in the doorway?" she asked.

I smiled and stepped towards her just as cold breeze blew against my skin. I took a step back. "How can you stand that?" I questioned. Samantha looked at us, over her shoulder, with a smile on her face. She had a beautiful smile. "You should smile more often." She dipped her head in thanks.

Samantha turned to look out. "Where are we?" she asked. Right then, I realized we hadn't told her. We had just brought her here. Though, I just got my daughter back, and I wasn't about to help her leave.

No One's Pov.

"The USA is that way," she replied, pointing in the correct direction. Perenelle hoped she wasn't being helpful, but that wasn't the case.

Samantha figured out where she was and how to get back to the orphanage.

Perenelle took a step towards Samantha again. That's when she saw it. A mark. A mark in which could only be inflicted by a whip. Perenelle should know; she had a whip and knew how to use it. Perenelle wanted so badly to ask what had happened, but knew that asking directly wasn't going to work.

It wouldn't work on herself or Nick. Nick. She looked him and pointed to the mark. He got a small glimpse of it before she pulled her shirt back up because of a breeze. There was a look of shock on his face when he looked at Perenelle.

They walked out. "So, what's your story?" Perenelle wondered.

Samantha looked at the with a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head and squinted her eyes as though trying to figure them out and what they were up to. "You don't want to hear it," she decides, turning her attention away and back at the city.

"Yes, we do," Nick said.

Samantha looked at him out the corner of her eye. "It's just a sad story. Don't worry about it."

"We told you our story. Tell us yours," Perenelle persuades.

Samantha turns her attention to them. She looks them both in both of their eyes. "You really want to know?" They nodded. "Thirteen years is a long time to tell." They usher fore her to start. Samantha held her head up she sighed in defeat. She looked out at the city, but had a faraway look in her eyes. "I was raised in a huge city called San Francisco. I had a sister and two parents. I wasn't the most... well anything, but I didn't care. After a while, my parents started to drift apart. They eventually got a divorce and my mother got really cruel. She started beating me. I started getting used to the beatings and they didn't hurt as much. She found out and started beating me harder. Well, I wanted us to go to therapy to get help. It just ended badly. We, uh, got in a wreak. We were going back from therapy and mom and dad started arguing. My sister and I covered our ears and closed our eyes. No one saw the car. I opened my eyes to see if the fighting had stopped and saw it. It had pulled out in front straight in front if us. I yelled to my mom and she drove off the Golden Gate bridge. I, ah, pushed my sister out of the car and saw her look up confused as we hit the water. The car started sinking and I-I kicked the door off. I looked at my parents and they were struggling to get their seatbelts off. I tried to help, but my mom just pushed me away and gave me the hardest glare you would ever see. I tried to help my dad, b-but he was... he was gone. I swam up and an ambulance had come. I-I wanted to go back under to get my mom, but they-they wouldn't let me. I tried to tell them or at least go against their words and help, but they kept me re-restrained. I-I finally figured out why Destiny had looked confused. I made her hit her head and get amnesia. S-she asked me who I was at the hospital and I told her I was a friend of the family. We were both sent to an orphanage. The same one, in fact. I went in and out of homes. Eventually, I was sent to another orphanage because my current one didn't want a bad reputation. It was like that for quite a few years. I made two friends. They were alone too, but had each other. They had both lost the closest person in their lives. It was just the three of us for years, until the orphanage people caught me. We were still friends afterwards though. There was a quaint little bookshop that I had been eyeing. Joshua and Sofia had both tried to convince me there was no reason to go in there. I didn't see a reason not to, but did see a reason to. The first time I went in, I met Mr. Nick Fleming and Josh Newman. The second time, it was just Josh I saw. I met Dee shortly after. Then I got put into a new family. They moved us here to Paris and abandoned me. I have been in there ever since." Tears were leaking out of her eyes. Samantha stood up and wiped them away. While doing so, she muttered, "A waste of hydration." Samantha walked out for it was getting colder.


End file.
